Maybe
by Ashley-Sama
Summary: He wanted her... maybe forever.
1. Chapter 1

Her clothes had been tossed around the room, the only article she wore, her bra, did little to cover her as it was hitched over her jiggling breasts. The man above her looked deliciously sinful as he leaned over her, his hair loosening from the confines of its leather band, his torso exposed to her, as his clothes had also been lost in their passion, and glistening with sweat  
She couldn't catch her breath. He dominated everything about her, including her will to take a breath. His hands grabbed at her breasts as he continued to pump feverishly into her, the force almost jarring her bones. She gave up earlier trying to hold onto him, only barely able to grasp the edge of the desk under her hips to keep herself steady.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, back on the mahogany desk in his office, and his hands moved to hold her ass as he pounded deep into her. The office building was dark save a few security lights. The upper floors were empty; no one was privy to their indulgence but them. Moans and growls could be heard outside of the penthouse office door.

"Mmm… ah..h- harder."

He was happy to oblige. Pulling her closer and lifting both of her ankles to rest on his shoulders, he drove deeper into her. No matter how much he fucked her, he never tired of her- the smell of her, the sounds she made, the tightness of her around him, the way she looked in the throws of ecstasy. Her walls clenched him tightly every time he pulled out of her, wanting to hold him inside. It was painful rapture. He never knew how long he could last when they were together, sometimes letting go so quickly and others drawing out the pleasures well until the next morning.

"You're so tight around me. So wet."

"I- I want…f-faster… harder…"

He watched her now, sputtering broken syllables of his name between panting for breath. Eyes closed, mouth open, breasts bouncing with every thrust. She was vixen and the best part was she didn't even know it.

She walked around the office in her tailored suits sharply showing her curves, her usual pairing of high wasted skirts falling to her mid-thighs, and her white buttoned up blouses. The heels she wore perked her as nicely as she strolled past, not that she needed any help. Hair in a bun and reading glass on her heart shaped face. She was the epitome of the office sex goddess, yet held no interest in the title.  
She never showed him much interest, only doing her job, and then going home. He had used his status as her boss to get to know her, to study her and then finally, to seduce her. It may have been sneaky, but one such as she who would not immediately fall for his looks, he used his intelligence to spark her interest. She was going to be his greatest conquest when he took her and yet once he had her, he found that no other female compared. From her fit but voluptuous body, to her pouty lips, from her round ass, too her brown eyes, everything about her to him, screamed, "Fuck me please." He couldn't get enough of her. He didn't want to get enough.  
A year of being with her, talking with her, working with her; he found himself unable to focus on any other. He decided last month that he would close the deal, ask her to be with him...forever. He was positive that if he ever would be married and keep that marriage, it would be with her. She'd been hinting at this for a while.

Her moans pulled him from his thoughts- she'd become louder, signaling her oncoming climax. Her pulled out of her and bent down, spreading her legs as he buried his face in her cunt. He wanted to taste her as she came; he wanted to be there as she gave him her essence. Sure enough she came and he sucked her dry, drawing out her orgasm. When she was licked clean he flipped her over, her ass presented nicely towards his waiting cock.  
Without warning he plunged himself into her, knowing that she was still more than wet for him. He began pounding away, bringing his hand to her clit. He pulled, pinched, and rubbed it till her moans increased. He wanted her to cum with him.  
Sesshomaru was almost there; he could feel himself ready to shoot his load. He wanted to see his seed on her. He felt himself tightening within her as she tightened around him as well. Just a little longer. Just a… just… She screamed her release.  
He pulled out aiming himself as he came on her ass. The air was thick and hot, they were both panting and she looked tired and spent, but he wasn't done with her yet. Leaning over her, ignoring the stickiness spread between them, he nipped at her shoulders, kissing along the damp skin. She moaned and wiggled beneath him, pressing into his hardening cock. Seemed she was eager for more as well. He pulled her up and towards another door, the one that housed his office's small apartment room should he find himself working later than he wanted. It came in handy times like this. After a quick shower in his personal bathroom they would go another round or two. Then he would take her to his home.  
He would propose to her tomorrow.  
She would say yes. He knew she would.

Kagome would be his.  
~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Accepted**

He thrust into her- unrelenting and powerful, each thrust a testament to the magnificence of his strength and endurance. She was tiring, but his continued assaults were bringing her so near to her completion. She had vaguely heard him grunting out words, something along the lines of: We'll come together. Hold yourself back. I'm almost there. She had to hold on a little longer so they could meet their end together. He never faltered in bringing her pleasure and this time was no different. His powerful grip on her ass as he fucked her up against the wall only heightened her pleasure. He ground into her seemingly trying to merge their bodies as one. She gripped tightly at his shoulders, unknowingly fisting handfuls of his hair as they rode this wave of passion. He pressed himself tighter against her small frame, her breasts pushed between them, her neck poised so perfectly at his mouth, he couldn't resist nibbling and sucking at the skin, enjoying her pants so close to his ear.

~**~

They met for dinner this night, and he had proposed. She had expected this was coming, as he had more frequently declared her as his and often questioning her about things related to unions and having permanent ties. They both wanted this. He didn't say he loved her but he did. She was sure of it. She loved him as well. Had told him so often and when words could not express how much, she showed him with her actions. She was so happy when she received the pink diamond set in the platinum band. She couldn't stop staring at it during the rest of the meal. She could hear him chuckling quietly commenting about his female's fascination with 'shiny things'.

When he finally got her to the car and began their trip back to the penthouse, neither could keep their hands to themselves. His hand found it's way under her skirt, pushing her panties aside, and one of her own held his as his fingers tickled and circled at her core, slipping in and out of her quivering channel. She had unzipped his pants with her free hand, releasing his hardening cock. He smirked as he continued to drive and she leaned down to engulf his cock in her hot mouth. It was awkward to hold his hand at her pussy as she sucked him, but she wouldn't let him move his hand away- it felt too good. During the 20 min ride home, she eagerly sucked his cock, alternating between fast and slow, licks and nibbles, as he continued to finger her, thrusting two or three, sometimes scissoring his fingers.

He had pulled his hand away as he brought it to her head, anchoring her as he moved himself within he mouth. She had moved to playing with herself and came on the seat, but he had not quite reached that pinnacle. He'd been so close.

When they finally got to his penthouse, he flew up to his balcony and immediately thrust her up the nearest wall. He tore her panties away, spread her legs around him and impaled her forcefully on his length. She cried out his name as he pounded into her feverishly. Her breast had somehow been freed of the fitted top of her dress and her nipples hardened as they rubbed against the fabric of his suit jacket.

She had come again, and the next one was building. This beautiful man wanted her.

She heard him growl and his grip tightened on her ass almost painfully. He was going to come and she was going to come with him. He growled loudly as his warm seed spilled into her and she clenched around him coming as he did, her walls pulsing as his cock emptied into her, twitching with each expelling of his fluids. They had completed each other and were spent as they slid to the floor. The evidence of their fucking trickling down her thigh and his cock onto his slacks; some had dripped onto the floor.

Sesshomaru looked content as he picked up his fiancé and carried her to the shower. He had to admit to himself that he was happy that she said yes, he had no doubt she would. His woman was like a boneless mass in his arms. She was sated and probably didn't know she was being moved until he turned the water on- her attention perking at the sound of the shower. He sat her on the counter in the bathroom, making sure she was alert enough to hold herself up, and stripped her of her dress and shoes. He then removed all of his clothes, gently picked her up and stepped in the shower to clean them both.

After a quick shower he wrapped them in towels and carried her to the bedroom. She was more focused now, but he enjoyed having her in his arms too much to release her just yet. She stayed seated in his lap straddling his waist as he sat on the bed and reached for a brush on the end table. Handing it to her, she took the item and got ready for the task of grooming his long mane. When she ran her fingers through his hair he purred and she giggle. How could such a strong male make such a noise? She ran her fingers through the strands following each cascade with a gentle brush. She always found herself hypnotized by the act, watching as his once wet and darker hair lightened and almost glinted as it dried. She gave him one long braid, plaiting it over his shoulder and gave herself two braids on the side. Dried of but still naked, she moved off his lap and slid under the cover. He was right behind her and snuggled into her.

"Are you happy little one?" He'd taken hold of one of her braids and tickled underneath her chin, causing her to giggle.

"Yes, very much so." She yawned as she pushed herself closer to his warm body and pulled the sheet tighter around her body.

She was already drifting off, he had been rough with her, but he was sure she wouldn't have it any other way. He noticed her breathing even out signaling that she had fallen asleep.

He ghosted a finger along her jaw and bent down to place a gentle kiss.

He whispered, "I love you," snuggled closer to his woman, and then closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome waited restlessly- impatient for Sesshomaru to show himself. They were married only a couple of hours ago and now she found herself a wife, already waiting for her husband, on their wedding night. The wedding had been beautiful. They wrote their own vows to each other, and while Sesshomaru never mentioned the word love, it was written all over his face. She remembered seeing his expression brighten then turn lustful when he saw her descend the aisle in her western style off white gown. It was a strapless, mermaid dress that hugged her curves and flowed out to a tasteful four-foot train. He took hold of her hand as she stood at his side, and the entire time as the ceremony progressed, even when they spoke their vows to one another, his hold never loosened, his thumb continually stroked the soft skin of her hand. She nearly blushed several times at his 'open' display of affection. Vows said, rings exchanged and delightfully sweet kisses ended the ceremony, and they were officially, on paper, husband and wife.

A grand party followed the wedding. Him, being the businessman that he was had to invite all of his business contacts. Kagome understood the necessity behind it all- ignoring those who hold some stock in your companies or you in theirs, and hell could break loose. You didn't have to like them personally, but at least extend an invite to one of the most important events in his long life. The reception was held at a grand hall of the most beautiful resort in Japan, and, of course… Sesshomaru owned it.  
They danced and laughed and drank champagne, until Sesshomaru leaned towards her ever so slyly and whispered in her ear some decidedly naughty ideas- something involving ripping her dress off her as soon as they were alone… wherever that may be. That sobered her up enough to get her to bow to her guests, excusing herself with the grace of a practiced hostess, and retire with her husband to the penthouse suite on the top floor of the hotel.

It had been a difficult ride in the private elevator, as her husband could not keep his hands to himself, nor could she keep her own off his. Only a threat for him to have blue balls for a week if he tore her dress calmed him down. Entering the suite had been equally trying as neither wanted to part from the lustful perusals of hands and mouths at the threshold so, though he was a graceful creature, and she being, well, human enough, two pair of feet stumbled over the shortened train of her dress and shoes being toed off and kicked aside. Kagome reluctantly pulled away telling Sesshomaru that she didn't want to end up on the floor in her gown, and asked him to get her a glass of water while she took up a travel duffel next to the door and left to a small bathroom. Before he went off to do his assigned task, he told her he had a surprise for her and not to go in the bedroom.

The suite, she now had chance to notice as she bypassed the closed door of the master bedroom, was very elegantly decorated. It had three bedrooms, two of which now housed their many wedding presents and one she had not seen. It had a full kitchen with stainless steel appliances and had two full bathrooms. In other words, this place was a small house. She smiled as she remembered how long it took them to get from the grand hall to the room.  
In the bathroom, she removed the light makeup and pulled the few pins from her hair, knowing her husband preferred to thread his fingers through her hair. It had been a small relief for her to let the raven waves cascade over her shoulders. Her gown had been removed and carefully placed on a special hanger and zipped into the garment bag that someone had thoughtfully folded into her duffel. Dressed in her more comfortable attire, she slipped outside the door once again into the hall and towards a small sitting area off to the side of the main room.  
So here she sat, in her robe with wedding night lingerie underneath; a white lace strapless bra, with matching low cut thongs and white thigh highs with garter. She was still a little inebriated, as she absentmindedly twirled her hair with her fingers. She sat on one of the white couches in front of the fireplace.  
She was unaware when he entered the room, glass of water in hand. She remained focused on the fireplace as he placed the glass aside and took off his Armani suit. She did not see or hear as he reached down into the discarded pile of clothes, slipped a hand into the pocket of his suit coat and pulled out a small box. He grabbed the glass and stared at his wife in front of the fireplace.  
Sesshomaru was happy, to say the least. Her surprise, a beautiful house he bought for them to start their new life. He watched her as she twirled her hair carelessly around her finger. She was beautiful, his beautiful wife.  
"Kagome"  
She started at the sound of her name and turned to see her husband standing there with her water in one hand and something else in his other hand.  
"You scared me. How long have you been there?"  
"Long enough."  
Sesshomaru stretched out the glass towards her and she accepted the much needed drink as he released his hold. He walked around and sat near her feet against the couch. Kagome downed half the contents of her glass and set the glass aside. She then sat up and moved to wrap her arms around her husband. He pulled her into his lap and brought her down for a kiss. He wanted nothing more than to tear the robe off of her and forced her sweet heat down on his rapidly hardening cock, but he didn't. He had heard that on the wedding night, he was supposed to be gentle and show her that he loved her. He did love her, he could admit to himself, and she knew his feelings, but for this night, he would show her just how much. Her fingers played at his nape, twisting the downy strands of hair she often loved to tweak when she braided his hair. He lightly chuckled and moaned at the sensations it brought, but he had to keep his mind on tasks. First things first, her present. He broke off the kiss, leaning his head against hers. He felt at his side, his fingers lighting on the small box and handed it to his lover.  
"This is for you."  
Kagome was curious. What could this be? It was too big to be jewelry, but too small to be too much of anything else. Curiosity, and Sesshomaru's intense look, got to her and she carefully opened the box. Inside she found a key and a picture. The picture was of a house; it was white and had three maybe four stories. She could see a garden out to the side, and a circle driveway in the front. The house was gorgeous.  
"Do you like it?"  
Kagome smiled, already understanding the significance of the photo, the key, and the glint in his eye. So that's what he was up to the past few weeks. She wondered where they would live. He had been adamant about starting a family really soon after they were married. The penthouse was not the best place to have little ones running around. This would be a perfect place for them to raise their children.  
"Yes, very much so! It's perfect. Now I have a surprise for you."  
Kagome sat the key and the picture on the side table and stood up. Sesshomaru moved to follow, but she placed her hand on his shoulder, holding him in place, a small gap in her robe showing him the ample cleavage previously hidden. She dropped her robe and watched as his eyes roamed over her form.  
The sight of her was something that he would not soon forget. He'd seen her, in every way imaginable, except as the new bride, and it did something to his senses- his cock hardened more as he took her in. She looked beautiful, sexy, and now he wanted her to take it off. He wanted to get her stripped and to their bedroom where there was another surprise waiting for her.  
She straddled him again, and ground her heat into him. She slipped a hand between them, under the waistband of his boxer briefs and palmed his growing erection. Her hand was warm and soft, her nails lightly raked the underside of his cock and he lightly thrust as her hand swept him. She leaned forward and placed her lips on his chest, kissing the taut skin over hard muscle. She ground harder on his thigh and he felt the growing wetness soaking her panties. Sesshomaru placed his hand on her hips and steadied her movements. If she continued, she wouldn't find out what her other present was till sometime tomorrow and he had spent a good amount of time setting everything up.  
"I have something else for you."  
That being said, he stood up, pulling her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her down on her feet at the door and gave her a quick kiss.  
"Enter"  
Kagome reached for the door and slid it open. She smiled as she saw the candles lit, obviously giving off a vanilla scent. She walked over to the futon and saw another box. This one she was sure was jewelry of some sort.  
"What else did you get me? I don't need anything else. I have you."  
"That is beside the point; I wanted to give you this, so you will have it."  
Kagome smiled and sat on the futon and picked up the box. She looked to Sesshomaru who sat down beside her. He nodded and she opened the box. She did not see jewelry, what she saw was another key, a car key- a Maserati car key. She didn't know what to say, she had mentioned to him that this would be her dream car but she didn't intend for him to go and purchase one. She should have known better; anything she'd ever mention to him in passing, and he made it happen.  
"I thought the Quattroporte, would be sufficient. Since I intend to have you soon with child, I chose one with four doors."  
"I don't know what to say."  
Kagome was truly speechless. She had everything she could ever want… except a child with the man she loved more than anything. That would be soon enough. Both were healthy and fertile. They both wanted and were at each other enough to conceive. It was only a matter of time.  
She looked at him then and smiled. She sat the key back in the box and placed it on the floor next to the bed. She then moved to kneel in between his open legs. She reached up, carefully threaded her hand in his hair and pulled him down for a kiss.  
He responded, pulling her close to him and returning the kiss feverishly. Kagome broke the kiss and pushed him softly back on the futon, her body, kneeling between his spread legs.

"No," He tried to protest what she was about to do. She shouldn't do this on their wedding night. He intended for this night to be about her. Kagome shook her head and slid her hands down his chest to the waistband of his shorts.  
"I love you Sesshomaru, please allow me to show you how much."  
After a few moments he nodded and she slipped his boxers off. She looked at his large cock, one that had brought her so much pleasure. She noticed the pink dusted mushroom tip weeping a small amount of fluid and licked her lips.  
She kissed the head, running her tongue along the slit. She engulfed his head in her mouth causing Sesshomaru to gasp. Taking his reaction as a good sign, she took him deeper in her mouth. She had done this before to him but not many times, now however things had changed, he was now her husband and she was sure that if she wanted the moon, he would find a way to get it to her. So, she wanted to do this, she wanted to please him with her mouth, just as he did her.  
She peered up, watching his face as his eyes rolled in the back of his head as she continued to take him into her mouth. She liked the feeling of having this power over him, how many could say that they made Sesshoumaru loose complete control. She focused back to his cock in her mouth, closing her eyes at the sensation of his turgid flesh, the taste, the feel, even the smell as she moved. She sucked harder making the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. Her hands, which had been at his thighs, moved to his balls, squeezing gently and he grabbed her hair, pushing her head down more on his cock.  
Sesshomaru would have never asked her to perform such an act tonight, however now that she had, he could not stop her. He tried to watch as her head bobbed up and down his cock, but he couldn't keep his eyes open. The feeling of her hot mouth on his hard staff was indescribable.  
Finally he could take no more of her teasing and he sat up. She released his cock with a pop and was surprised to feel his lips on her instantly. He pulled her up to straddle his waist. The first thing to go was her bra; he released her glorious mounds and moved to suckle her already hard nipples.  
Kagome arched her back to feel more of his mouth on her. This was not how she expected it to be. She heard from her friends that lovemaking on their wedding was low and loving, but then how many times had they made love. They touched each other as if eager for their next breath; it was hurried, loving but full of unexplainable passion that made their experiences so special. Every time they were together it seemed as if their souls collided together in a way that took her breath away. If she were honest with herself, slow would have been too frustrating. No, slow lovemaking was not for them, and while she would never object to it, she loved it when they lost control.  
In a sea of ecstasy, Kagome failed to notice her thong be roughly ripped away, she did however notice that she was now lying on her back. Sesshomaru was over her, his manhood on her stomach.  
"You are mine," and with that he pulled back and thrust into her, marveling at how tight she always was. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist as he fucked her. She was his and he knew just what she wanted.  
Mind quickly turning to lustful goo, her last thought was that they could have slow sex later.

Should I continue this?? Please Review and let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

_Problems...?_

A/N I want to thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing my work. It really motivates me, I am working on chapter 13 of desire you can expect that next week. MY BETA IS AWESOME!! Thank you so much for making me sound like Ashley-sama 3.0. Please read and review, I was thinking of maybe doing 1 more chapter, unless you guys want more. ;)

He almost sighed as he looked out of the window overlooking the city. The lights of the skyline sparkled brightly against the darkness above the city. Moon light shone against a few of the higher buildings, illuminating them in its ghostly glow.

He sighed as he turned from the sight back towards his desk full of work. Stacks of documents that needed revisions, signatures, stamps, not to mention the files that he had to correct on his computer, were waiting for him to do something with them, other than to forget the whole of them as he wanted, but he couldn't concentrate on anything but her. Thoughts of her and their current situation plagued his every thought. She had worked here up until a few months ago. She'd quit when they were found by her assistant partaking in afternoon delights on her desk. He still thought that it was ridiculous that she would quit, but his wife stated that she wasn't getting any work done and didn't feel right about working for a company when her husband was the boss. Besides, hse didn't want another peep show available for any of the employees. Some things were just meant for her and her husband- no matter how adventurous she might be. So she interviewed new senior assistants for him, hired one, and then left. The new assistant, she hadn't know, lusted after him. That was not the complete truth. She was aware of how the woman's eyes grew large at the sight of Sesshoumaru- was very much aware of the way the woman's attentions stayed on him as he entered and exited the interview, but the woman was highly qualified, and who wouldn't find her husband attractive. She just hadn't known how attracted the woman was to him. She was a very good actress he would admit, to fool his wife, Abi was her name. Kagome had told him she was aware of the woman's attraction towards him, but she said that she trusted him to behave. She was always very respectful towards her when she came in, but when she left, she would try and seduce him, using and saying everything plausible in a woman's arsenal of seduction to get him.

It had not worked. He'd only thought of, desired his wife, and no other would do. He had become accustomed to his wife working so close to him. If he felt the need, he would have walked to her office, thrown her on the desk, and fucked her senseless. But now, she was not there, the separation, though nothing to many couples, strained their already taut marriage. Not having her around as much as possible was difficult to deal with, especially with his growing piles of work that kept him later and later at the office. This was a basis for another problem- less time at home with the wife he already saw so little of, severely limited any sex time. What they did have was not as passionate as it had once been. They had yet to conceive. Their second year anniversary was last month and there was no pup. It was frustrating for them both, more so on her. She had become irritable and sad. Two nights this week he had spent the night in his office, just to avoid arguments at home. He tried to be an understanding husband, he really did, but she was making it hard. They had been both checked out and nothing was wrong either of them so he figured it was only a matter of time. He had been considering a vaction for them both, somewhere far away from any major city, with limited everything technological. A way to get close to the basics, but still have access in case an emergency arose. He found a few places that looked very nice, that they both would enjoy, the only thing left really was to tell her, make the necessary arrangements, and figure out how long a vacation to take. Maybe they should go away for a month, their honeymoon had only been four days and they had not taken a vacation since then. Stress, he had heard, also made it difficult to conceive. Time away would be welcome; it was not as if he was getting work done anyways. With that settled he would start by clearing his calendar and make his last day, today. He pressed the button that rang in Abi's office.

"Abi, in my office."

"Yes sir."

Abi strutted into his office, breasts pouring out of her button down blouse. Her skirt went down to her knees but had long splits up her side; he could see her garter and thigh highs when she sat down. Her outfit reminded him of his wife, of how they used to be. He hadn't had sex in two weeks.

"I will be taking time off and will report my decision to the vice president tomorrow so that she may take over in my absence."

Abi was startled; she thought that he might want to take her; with the tone in his voice when he called her to his office she was ready for an office romp with her sexy boss. She sat herself forward a little, showing him a bit more cleavage

"Yes sir, may I ask why?"

"No, clear my calendar for the next month, I will be available by phone and e-mail."

"Yes Sir"

Sesshomaru nodded, expecting her to leave his office. Her scent was driving him crazy. She didn't leave, only standing in front of his desk as she looked at him, eyes lidded in desire.

"Sir if I may, you look a little tense. Would you like a neck massage?"

Sesshomaru knew he should say no, that he should turn her away and finish thinking of ways to repair things with his wife but, he had missed the touch of a female- any touch. His wife had made sex a chore, a way of siring a child. It was no longer about passion and love. The last time, he was instructed to cum inside her the whole time they made love, if you could call it that. He was restless, and a bit tense- besides it was just a massage.

He nodded to her and let her come behind him. He could only hope that he wasn't making a big mistake.

*~*

The ticking of the timer could be heard from the bathroom. Kagome stared at the white stick, hopeful that the results would finally be what she wanted. Things had been strained at home, she had not seen her husband in a day, as he stayed at his office for 'work", and she knew it was her fault. She had been moody towards him, and he being the almost perfect being, never argued with her. He would frown and sometimes growl, but he took her lashing tongue and poundings against his chest with the patience of a saint. He would let her yell until she cried then he would hold her till she fell asleep. She had been neglecting him, and pushing him away. Now, she hoped all of the fighting would be worth it. She had been taking hormones and didn't tell her husband, she hoped that now she could stop taking them and repair her marriage.

The click of the timer brought her out of her musings. She said a little prayer then picked up the stick…

Pregnant.

The word surrounded her mind. She held a hand to her stomach and cried. She was almost a month late on her period, but she didn't want to get her hopes up- she had oftentimes been highly irregular, especially when stressed, and she had definitely been stressed for a while. A second and third test- just in case- confirmed the first. They finally did it; now things could go back to the way they were. They would make it and everything would be okay. She now had a lot to make up to Sesshomaru and she planned to do it.

She would have dinner made for him, she could tell him the good news and apologize to him. Tonight she would make-up for everything and have a fresh start with her husband. She would wear something sexy. She needed to feel him inside of her and not worry about babies- not force him to release continuously within her. To love her not to have a baby, but to show her that he still desired her and loved her and so that she could show him how much she cared for him as well. She would call him and make sure he was coming home. Yes everything would be fine. She ran into their bedroom and picked up the phone and dialed his office number.

~*~

Sesshomaru couldn't recall what happened. One minute he was getting a much-needed neck and shoulder massage and the next minute, Abi was on her knees choking on his cock. It was so wrong, this he knew, but it felt so right. She bared her breasts to his eyes as she sucked vigorously on his cock. He hadn't cared about her body, just he feel of her on his neglected cock as she sucked and licked. He felt bad, even as he felt himself nearing a much needed release, but technically it he wasn't cheating; temptation yes, but would he fuck her, no. Oh but how he wanted to. Not because it was she, but because he could imagine her as his wife, and what she used to do and how she used to respond as he pounded into her with abandon. But that was a privilege not for the woman between his legs.

She would be fired after this, he couldn't have her and her sweet, hot mouth around him, when things at home had been so bad for so long. At one point, divorce didn't sound as unimaginable as it once did. Maybe he had made a mistake in marrying Kagome. He had considered it for a moment, but squashed the idea because he truly loved the woman. Either way things needed to change… soon.

He yanked her hair forcefully, thrusting his cock deeper in her mouth. As she continued sucking, he couldn't help but think of his wife and how happy they both used to be. Abi wasn't as good as her if he ever thought to compare. In fact, it would be a downgrade for him. If she thought to steal him away, she was dead wrong. She would make him cum, and then she would leave, for good. Her performance only made him long more for his wife's attentions. It wasn't Abi sucking him off in a frenzy, in his mind; it was his wife, Kagome… his Kagome. He pulled away and came hard, all over Abi's face and with the realization that Kagome was the only on for him. This would never happen again, with anyone other than his wife. He felt disappointed in himself about this and that he let things progress so bad for so long at home. They would endure together, they would fix this. First though to take out the trash that had presumptuously sat herself on his desk, legs spread and ready to be taken. When she had taken her panties off, he did not know. Maybe she had worn none the entire day.

"Take me my Lord."

"No"

She drew her hand towards her cunt, playing along the outside before pushing two fingers within her. She pumped the fingers in and out as she looked at him, licking her lips of the cum coating them.

"But my Lord, surely I can do more for you than you human wife. I am willing to be your mistress."

Sesshomaru looked at her almost shocked, this bitch was crazy.

"No, you are fired. Go clean out your desk. None of your services are needed"

Abi pulled her probing fingers out and slid of his desk, angry. How dare he deny her, she had worked too hard to lose her place at his side; she would have him, one way or another.

"I will tell your wife. She will leave you once she knows abo…"

Abi's head rolled on the floor. He gave her a chance to leave, now though he needed to hire another secretary, possibly male- and someone discreet to replace the carpeting.

Sesshoumaru stood and fixed his slacks while walking towards the spot where the head lay, dead eyes staring at the door. He called for a late night janitor to dispose of the body and clean as much blood as possible and he then retired to his apartment for a shower. He would go home tonight and find a way to fix this mess.

He wanted a child yes, but not at the expense of losing Kagome. They would work this out. He had just opened a new resort in Hawaii and would convince her to pack her things for their vacation; yes everything would be fine, now.

*~*

Kagome didn't get an answer when she called his office and her mind was racing. What if he tired of her attitude and decided to ignore her calls or, worse, left her, what would she do. She knew she had pushed him too far this week. A little depressed at the thought, she prepared dinner anyway, hoping for the best, that he would come home tonight. She missed him desperately and wanted their marriage to last.

Here she sat, at the dinner table, in lingerie and red one piece that he had picked out for her their first Valentines' day together, married. She had never worn it, she could never finish putting it on before he took her. She only hoped that this would remind him of the passion they once felt for one another.

She smiled as she heard the garage door go up, signaling that her husband was home. She listened as he made his way to her. She smiled at him when he walked in the dining room.

"Hi, how was work."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru moved to sit down beside her, noticing her attire for this evening and while excited about once more being seated within her, he was not excited about more robotic sex.

"We need to talk Kagome."

Kagome heart fluttered, that was never a good way to begin a conversation. Before he said what he needed, she needed him to hear her out- she couldn't lose him.

"I know. I am sorry about how I have been acting. I want you to know that I love you so much and would like for us to start over, to be what we used to be.

Sesshomaru growled happily, this was his girl. He could see the spark in her eye that he had not seen for over a year. This was the woman he loved.

"Hn, thought a vacation was past due."

Kagome smiled at this, a vacation would be the perfect time to tell him she was pregnant.

"Where to?"

"Does it matter to you?"

"No, as long as I'm with you."

Kagome got up from her chair and straddled him and kissed him for all he was worth. Sesshomaru was almost surprised but returned the kiss eagerly. He couldn't remember the last time they kissed each other like this.

Clothes were thrown around carelessly with them needing to feel each other. When he entered her, they both hissed at the sensation of joining together. This was what he missed. His wife, wanting only to be pleasured by him and her to give it in return. He pumped into her hard, her cries for him to fuck her harder being fulfilled. He picked her up and pinned her up against the wall while he continued to pound in her. This was what he needed, his wife to want him, to need him as a mate should. In the back of his mind, past the pleasure and the sensations of fulfillment, he thought of what happened in his office. Should he tell her? Would she forgive him? The clenching of her around him drew his focus. It felt great. He missed this.

As he came within her, their bodies convulsing with their climaxes, the idea to ever mention what happened faded from his mind. He felt guilt, but they were getting back on track.


	5. Chapter 5

They were alone, as he wanted. No attendant came to disturb them. The lights were dim. The noise- despite the mass of aeronautical engines at the sides and air rushing over and under the wing keeping them aloft- was minimal, merely a hum within the large cabin.

Sesshomaru looked out the window of the private plane and stared at the sunrise over the ocean. His wife, currently curled up into his side with her head in his lap asleep, murmured words that even he could not decipher, but they did not resonate as anything but contentment. Last night they made love, embracing each other like they used to until the first rays of sunlight. They left this morning after quickly showering, no time to rest, for an undetermined amount of time to repair their marriage. They were headed for Hawaii but wouldn't stay there the whole time. He intended on taking her to a couple places in Europe before they headed back to their home.

Sesshoumaru raised his hand to run his claws through the waves of hair haloing her head. He thought back to last night, thinking of her as his mate. Mate… it was a word that he had never considered until now. It was a word he had never considered tagging onto anyone in his life. Sure, he loved Kagome but was he willing to bind her to him for all eternity. Did he want to bind himself to her? He had enough power to, if he so chose, so ability was not in question. What he wanted to know, what he searched for since he thought the word was if this was a step he wanted to take, a commitment he wished to make with the woman at his side. However, if he had to pick now, his answer would be... he wasn't really sure. It was more of a no that resonated within his mind, but it was not a definite rejection of the idea. Binding a human to a taiyoukai like himself was unheard of. When two demons were bound, they both shared their power with each other, making each other stronger or weaker. It was why demons always tried to mate with another strong demon. Kagome had a little miko in her, not enough to harm him but he was sure that taking in her powers would be detrimental in some form. It had never been done before to his knowledge which meant that , more than likely, he would lose some of his strength and power to bind her to him, for he was the stronger of the two and to bind her, sharing their powers so that each was brought a bit closer to the level of the other, he would not benefit. Too much would be at risk if he were to loose any significant amount of his powers. Even a small decrease was significant for someone such as himself. That wasn't something he was sure he wanted to do.

He was brought out of his musings by his wife's hand caressing his thigh, her movements slow and methodical as each pass brought her hand closer to his crotch. He allowed his head to fall back against the seat as she moved to stroke his length through his slacks. He groaned at her ministrations, refusing to let his thoughts wander farther than the hand firmly pressing and caressing him, relishing in the relief that he finally got his wife back. She slowly unzipped his pants to release his rapidly growing member; he almost became undone when she raised herself towards the freed length and took the mushroom tip her in her mouth. How long had it been since she pleased him with her mouth? Months! Abi's fast pace vigorous sucking couldn't compare to his wife's low torturous licks, the alternating firm and gentle suckling, the feel of her as she deep throated him, the lingering caress of her tongue as she withdrew. He was rock hard in her mouth as she worked him in her mouth, he felt the telltale tightening in his balls. Sesshomaru wasn't sure how much longer he could last, and it wasn't that long before he felt himself shooting down her throat, convulsing in time with her swallows as she consumed as much as she could of his cum. His only thought before he relaxed fully into the seat, Kagome pulling away to remove her soaked panties from beneath her pencil skirt and straddling her husband was that, maybe forever wouldn't be so bad.

Kagome sat in the hot tub over-looking the beautiful Hawaiian beach. They arrived here midday yesterday but she had not seen much. Sesshomaru had taken her furiously all over the beautiful suite. He took her in the kitchen, in the bathroom, on the couch and settee, against the walls, against the door when they first arrived (thankfully the baggage handler had been some distance away before they started), but curiously, not the bed; yet. She just got away from him this morning and after breakfast and immediately jumped in the hot tub to alleviate her bruised muscles. Sesshomaru had disappeared, saying something about a conference call he had to make, so she was quite sure her body would not be touched for enough time to fully enjoy the suites amenities.

She relaxed in the hot tub, she didn't put on a bathing suit, confident that no maid would see her naked, the door had the Do Not Disturb sign up and she called the desk to specifically deny any interruptions for the day until further notice. She waited for her husband to come back and maybe join her, which would probably end in another bout of lovemaking, something that she wouldn't object to, but right now was all about recuperation.

She would tell him about her pregnancy today. Surely if she mentioned it to him, he would be able to scent out the truth. She would have her family and would work hard to make both of her loves happy.

Roused out of her thoughts, she watched as Sesshomaru entered the partially enclosed room, removing his clothing as he neared her and then step into the tub. He moved to pull her into his lap but she needed to stop him, to tell him the truth, finally, before they continued anything.

"Wait; there is something I have to tell you first."

"Yes" he spoke casually as he stroked his hands up her calves beneath the hot water. 

"I am pregnant, I think."

Sesshomaru leaned forward closely to her, the heat of the water impeding scenting her from any farther than a few inches. He took a deep inhalation of her scent; he could scent the babe, but only just. His eyes narrowed at the thought that she was only happy now, only more like her previous self, because she got what she wanted, not because she missed him and wanted to be with him. He was happy for the pup, truly, but did not like this situation; he felt deceived. He thought it was because of her love for him that she would change, for the despondency she not only felt for their drift but for his own frustrations at her change, not because she was pregnant.  
"So your attitude has changed simply because you now have what you wanted?"

Kagome flinched at his tone and her eyes began to water. No, that wasn't the only reason they were back.

"No, I had already decided to not worry about any longer if I wasn't pregnant. As much as I wanted a child with you, putting us through that misery any longer would have been too hard to bear much further. I didn't want us to ever separate as much as we did; I don't ever want us to again. Please you have to believe me, I missed you so much."

Sesshomaru could scent no deceit in her statement and decided to let it go. He himself had something to atone for as well. 

"I… have done something," he said calmly. 

He debated on keeping this from her but decided if they were to start over and be truly happy, they would start on a clean slate; the truth had to be revealed. He had just spent the last 30 minutes explaining to Sango, his vice president, what happened and why Abi's head had been seen in a trash bag. After a brief retort about her being where she belonged, he told her the g rated version of what happened. Sango had told him, through no pull for her advice, that it would be best to tell Kagome now and get it all out to deal with than to wait and let her find out on her own or to bring it up later and end up in an even worse situation than before. She agreed to take over for a while, as he knew she would, for she was more than capable. Now, the moment was upon him to reveal his indiscretion, as much as he did not truly believe it was as bad as he could have done, but revelations were in order. He knew this. 

"What did you do?" Kagome said softly. 

Her question cleared his mind and brought him back to the present. He would tell her and deal with the backlash. 

"Abi is dead." 

Kagome looked shocked. 

"Did you kill her?" 

"Yes" 

"Why?" 

"She seduced this Sesshomaru. We..." 

He was cut off before he could finish. 

Kagome gasped and tears began to fall, he cheated on her... 

"You son of a bitch! You mean the whole time I was sitting at home feeling sorry for you; you were fucking your assistant." She pound against his chest, hoping to cause some amount of discomfort to show on his face, but he only stared back at her, his gaze becoming cold as she continued her assault. 

Her yelling at him was not unanticipated, but she was wrong. He didn't fuck her, she should know better. He wanted to lash out at her, to remind her that the only reason he did anything was due to her behavior, her lack of being interested in him for more than his sperm. 

"Woman lest you forget, last week I was the bane of your existence. Until a few days ago, you would only look upon me as a means to an end that was not coming to fruition. I admit that I was wrong, but you will not forget the hell you put me through this last year." 

"So every time I act a little bitchy you are going to go fuck someone else?" 

Kagome was furious, how dare he try to turn this around on her. A nagging voice was whispering in the back of her mind that he was right, but she was too angry to listen. 

"I did not fuck her, Kagome." 

Kagome snapped her mouth shut. She was sure she heard correctly, he said she seduced him, not that she tried too. She spoke Sesshomaru fluently after almost two years of dating and two years of marriage. He had done something; perhaps it wasn't as bad as she initially thought, perhaps his role was more passive. 

With a quieter voice she asked, "What did you do then?" 

Sesshomaru wasn't sure he wanted to continue the conversation. A "little bitchy", that was the understatement of the millennium. Perhaps, he should have kept it to himself; 5 minutes of head couldn't be worth all this grief. Especially after what he had been through this past year.  
Sesshomaru made a decision then, it was not worth it- any of this. He decided to leave. He stood up and moved to step out of the hot tub. 

"Please, I am sorry for jumping to conclusions. I will hear you out." 

"There is no need, I wish for a separation." 

With that last statement he pulled a robe from a hook on the partition and walked into the suite, leaving Kagome in the hot tub by herself. He had let his anger at the situation get the best of him and had said something he didn't mean. By no means did he see himself without her at his side, but her refusal to take responsibility for her actions made him angry. She had hit him, condemned him, told him that she hated him, and blamed him for their inability to get pregnant for the last 6 months. Yet she had the nerve to not even let him finish his confession before she flew off the handle. He admitted to letting another woman touch him, and though he did expect her to be upset, she did not have to fly off the handle as such and not let him thoroughly explain. Maybe they needed counselling. He would resort to finding external help if it kept their marriage together. That much he was willing to do. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, tugging firmly the mass of hair in his grip to relieve the growing headache. It seemed he was making a lot of exceptions these days. Perhaps when they both calmed, he would bring up the idea. Right now though, he needed a stiff drink. 

~*~ 

Kagome sat in the hot tub trying to play the conversation in her mind. Just when things were getting better…she didn't know what to think. Tears fell down her cheeks, she couldn't lose him. She finally had everything she wanted and because of her mouth he wanted to… she could even say it, let alone think it. Then again, because of he mouth of another, she had right to be angry, but what good would it do for either of them? Was he wrong- Absolutely, but had she pushed him to his limits- Yes. Many times, and he stuck with her, let her vent. She loved him, and he had been, to her knowledge, faithful throughout their entire time together. Would she let one mistake ruin what could be the best thing ever? No.  
She got out of the tub, threw on a robe, and ran into the villa after him. She had to stop him. She saw his back heading towards the bedroom and called out to him, not able to stop more tears from falling. 

"Sesshomaru please, I am sorry. Please." 

He stopped in his tracks at her pleas. How long did it take for pregnancy hormones to kick in, they obviously already had. Then again, she was like this before the pregnancy, but her emotions seemed even more easily shifted with her pregnancy. This was a fact that he would have to remember when dealing with her for the next 9 months. He didn't like to see her crying. At least this had an ending, and an heir would be born because of it. If he were honest with himself, this situation was childish. If she were willing to listen now, he would tell her what happened and that it would never happen again. 

"I do not wish to separate I was angry. I apologize. Come, we will speak." 

Kagome slowly followed him to the bedroom, intent on putting this all behind them.  
He was already sitting when she walked in staring at her. He motioned for her to come and sit next to him. She sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, turning her body towards him to almost cradle herself into his side. She would listen and she would forgive. In this situation, it was the right thing to do. 

"Oral and it was not reciprocated. When she refused to remove herself from my office, she met her demise." 

Okay, well that was not the worst thing he could have done and now that she thought about it, who could blame him. He was still wrong, but she could, at very least, understand. What they had been doing, it was all about her, and not in a good way. A means to an end. That was all. No passion. No love. No desire. Just motions. 

She looked at him and grabbed his hand to hold it. Tears freely flowed down her cheeks and he wiped one away with his clawed thumb. 

"You have my word, it will never happen again. You are all I want." 

She believed him. They had both had made many mistakes this past year, even with this, her more than him. She couldn't be mad. Abi was dead so no fear of relapse there. She would be a better wife, she had her family now and she would work hard to keep it.  
They sat there in silence until she dosed off. He then laid her down, and put her under the covers. He left her in the bed to go order lunch for them. She would awaken soon and he wanted to enjoy the remainder of their vacation together. This would be forgiven. 

~*~ 

Kagome sighed as she looked at different paint colors for the nursery. They were having a boy, something that Sesshomaru knew before her doctor told her. They were planning an at home birth, not totally sure what the child would look like born. Sesshomaru was having an amulet made that would suppress his markings and other demon features, that would not help the birthing however. Sesshomaru decided that he would take off work starting her seventh month of pregnancy, which would start soon, until two months after the child was born.  
Their marriage had return to being full of love and passion. Their vacation lasted 6 weeks and he had taken her to Rome, London, and Belize in addition to Hawaii. They reconnected, physically and emotionally and by the end of their trip were a happy couple again.  
The test was when he got back to work. Once again, going from having him around all day to not seeing him very much had been hard but she adjusted. She was busy getting the house ready for the baby, hiring nannies, and taking care of herself. She took pregnancy yoga classes' everyday and parental classes each week. 

Her appetite had changed and now included raw meat and raw veggies. Sesshomaru said this was because she was going to birth a demon child. Speaking of Sesshomaru, it was 8:30; he should be arriving home soon. As if on cue, the garage door went up and she heard him park his car. She had a surprise for him and went to their room to make sure it was ready for him. 

*~* 

Sesshomaru entered the dimly lit house after a most annoying day at work. All he wanted to do was forgo dinner and suckle on his mate's nipples. Every since she had been producing milk, he found himself unable to turn away. The taste and action was comforting and arousing. He was sure that when his pup was born, there would be a problem, not that he cared.  
He followed his wife's scent that led to their bedroom. The subtle scent of vanilla, a favorite essence used when they were being extra romantic, wafted to his nose and he smirked. It seemed that his wife had the same plans he did. He opened the door and was greeted with the sight of his wife. She was dressed, if you could call it that in a sheer red baby doll negligee. It seemed to be made for her, as it was tight everywhere but her belly. The smell of her desire filtered around the room mingling with the vanilla, making it one of the most arousing scents. 

"Welcome home, Sess. Tonight I thought you would enjoy your dessert before your dinner." 

Sesshomaru smirked and had her on her back on the bed within seconds. He lips found hers and claimed them as he was up on all fours, mindful of her belly and the precious cargo it held. Clothes were forgotten as the succumbed to the ancient dance between lovers.  
What was it he could not believe himself considering months ago? 

Ah, yes, becoming mates.

Did he want that? Could he finally answer that nearly forgotten question?

Mate…maybe

Okay guys this is the end. I will put up an epilogue…maybe. Thanks for reading please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry took so long Guys! Here ya go.

Epilogue 

Sesshomaru was almost panicked, worried over the condition of his wife and his pup. The midwife had taken Kagome into another room almost eight hours ago and there was still no pup. Part of him wanted to burst in the room to sooth his wife's obvious agony, the other part of him knew that leaving them both to themselves would probably be best and he would only be in the way as nature played it's course. He could hear her cries and grunts of pain. Her asking for something to dull the pain-at a few points, she called for him to come and relieve her pain, but not in a manner soothing to his body- no, she wanted to rip parts off of his body.

"Come here you bastard! You helped create this baby- come hold my hand and share this wonderful experience so I can have you near if I want to tear your fucking dick off!" Kagome yelled. 

He heard the demon midwife tell her to calm down, that it was almost over, but Kagome would hear none of that. He was half tempted to enter the room, to assert his dominance over Kagome, thinking that would quell her anger… 

"**I don't care!** Send that **prick **in here! I would love to share this fucking experience with him. **Come in here you pussy!**" 

On second thought he would stay right where he was, yes that would be for the best.  
He sat on the floor against the wall in front of the door, listening as she was told to push and that the baby was crowning. Then he heard the cries from his heir, his boy. He quickly stood, waiting until the midwife came out and stared at him. 

"Your wife and son are cleaned, I will take my leave and be back to check up on them tomorrow." 

Sesshomaru nodded and watched as she went to clean herself up in one of their guest bathrooms. He walked into the room and was entranced by what he saw. His wife was cooing the small bundle, breast-feeding him as he squirmed about for a better hold to his mother's teat. He noticed that the mid wife had done an excellent job of cleaning the room and she had replaced the sheets. 

"I hurt. I'm tired. I'm pissed off you were outside the door listening to me scream," She looked up and smiled at him, exhaustion evident in her features, and motioned for him to lay beside her. "but Sess, he's so beautiful and he's healthy. Kind of makes up for all that bad stuff, huh?" 

"You are amazing and he is indeed a beautiful pup. I am very proud of you.. both of you."  
He inhaled deeply the scent of his heir. Half-demon though he may be, you could feel the power radiating from him. The babe looked up at his father after letting go of his mother's nipple with a pop, yawning with contentment at his full belly. He slid on the bed and took the pup from his wife's arms. His hair and facial features came from his mother but his amber eyes came from him. He smiled as he carefully framed the boys face with a finger. 

"What will we name him?" Kagome asked. He could hear the exhaustion in her voice. She had done an excellent job. His family was complete now and he couldn't be happier. 

" Shin'ichi" 

Kagome smile up at him. 

"That's a wonderful name" 

Sesshomaru carefully bent down to kiss her breast then her forehead. 

"Sleep" 

Already drifting off Kagome could only nod her head. 

"Mmm- kay" 

And with that said her head lolled to the side and her breathing evened out signaling that her exhaustion had won out. He kissed her temple again and smiled as she snuggled into his side. He continued to inspect their pup. The pup smiled up at him as if he recognized who he was. Sesshomaru growled lowly to him and his pup yipped back. This went on for a while, father and son having a moment to become familiar with one another before the pupped yawned again, fussing about in his wrappings. Sesshomaru growled at him to sleep and the pup did just that. 

He got off the bed and placed the babe in the bassinet his wife had chosen months before. He listened as the midwife exited his home and took to the skies. He sat in the chair next to the bassinet to watch as his heir drifted off to sleep. He of course wouldn't sleep, his instincts demanded that he stay up and watch over his small family. He smiled as he listened to the breathing of his wife and heir. 

Maybe… he had made the right choices after all.

***4 years later***

Sesshomaru could never tire of the woman currently beneath him.

He thrust into his wife from behind. Her head was down in a pillow to quiet her cries from waking the children. He would never understand how after 6yrs and four children his wife could still be so tight but damn it if he would complain about it. 

He listened to her muffled cries for him to fuck her harder and happily obliged. She always wanted it hard and fast. His instincts were claiming for him to mark her and at this point, he couldn't see a down side to it. They had been together this long, very content with each other. There were no more lapses in fidelity or compassion. Since those fateful days years ago, they had regained the relationship they had before the marriage and had held strong to the foundation it was built upon. Now, as he pushed into her, he revisited claiming her permanently, and it was something that he strongly wanted. He could feel his release near and after suffering deliciously through two of her own, he felt that he could let go now. As he surged forward to make her cum with him, he could feel his eyes bleed red and his fangs grow longer. 

"Kagome, I am going to mark you." 

Kagome lifted her head from the pillow to respond. 

"MMM yes… make me yours- forever." 

Sesshomaru pushed her head down roughly and angled himself deeper, he felt her walls constricting signaling that she was cumming and he follow soon after. At her peak her bit into her should and released his essence into her. He watched fascinated as the two bite marks were surround by the kanji of his house. His cock pulsed within her, slowing down as he emptied himself of his seed. It was highly likely that this would result in another pup. He had no intention of slowing down the growth of his family and Kagome didn't want to take any measures to prevent pregnancy, she loved the pups and had often talked of more as well. The idea of more clawed feet pattering around their home was very appealing.

He pulled himself out of her and she fell to the bed out of breath. He ran his hand through her sweat-matted hair along her back, resting on her hip as he began to grind himself into her ass- prompting a tired half groan half chuckle from the woman. 

His ears perked up at the sound of his daughter waking in the other room and calling for her "ma ma." Apparently Kagome heard too and was trying to get up. He gently pushed her back down. 

"Stay and rest I will attend to Mizuki. You will sleep." 

"Kay, I love you." 

"Hn" 

He got up and picked up the pair of slacks and polo shirt that had been thrown across the floor walking to the adjoining bathroom. He dampened a towel and wiped himself off and then washed his hands before throwing on the reclaimed clothing. His mate was already asleep by the time he walked out. He went across the hallway to his one-year-old daughter. Her face lit up. 

"Pa-Pa." 

Sesshomaru growled playfully and the child giggled. He picked her up from her toddler bed and held her in his arms. "Pa-pa, wun jooce plees." This pup had his hair and features but her mother's eyes. He passed by the other pups' rooms on his way- his eldest was fast asleep in his own bed, the twins- both boys, nestled together in one bed though they each had their own. He wondered- if she was pregnant again- would Kagome bless him with another strong son or a beautiful daughter he could dote on as much as the one he held in his arms. He carried Mizuki down stairs to the kitchen to get a Sippy cup of juice. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as she took it from him to drink.

No more maybes plagued his thoughts. This was the life.

Thanks you guys please review and tell me what you will be the end unless you guys say otherwise. Thanks.


End file.
